Generation
by Mitoia D
Summary: Bicara tentang Devil Bats dari generasi ke generasi. Mengapa seragam Devil Bats warnanya merah? "Merah adalah lambang semangat. Selama ada Devil Bats, semangat itu tak akan pernah padam." HirumaSenaChuubo FOR EYESHIELD21 FANFICTION AWARD! No romance/yaoi!


Bertapa dua jam di warnet, akhirnya jadi juga. Untuk Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award, sekaligus debut saya sebagai author Eyeshield 21. Dengan artian, ini fanfiksi Eyeshield 21 pertama yang saya buat.

_Proudly presents..._

**Generation**

An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction by Mitoia D. Lollipop.

Es21 By Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.

**Bagaimana komentar anda seputar tim anda, Deimon Devil Bats?**

**1st Gen. Hiruma Youichi.**

Deimon Devil Bats.

Hei, itu tim-ku! Dan dengan 11 teri sialan di dalamnya, termasuk manajer sialan yang bisa dibawa kemanapun juga! Kekekeke!

Sebenarnya Devil Bats sudah mulai berkiprah semenjak aku SMP, tetapi karena kesebelas teri sialan itu baru berkumpul tahun ini, maka kuputuskan tahun ini adalah awal legenda kebangkitan Devil Bats!

Baiklah, cerita akan kumulai dari cebol sialan yang tanpa sengaja kutemukan sedang lari dari amukan trio Ha-Ha yang brengsek itu. Saat itu, aku telah memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tim-ku sebagai senjata baru Devil Bats. Dan dia resmi menjadi runningback Devil Bats kami setelah ditemukan si gendut sialan di ruang klub.

Lalu, cebol sialan itu membawa seorang temannya yang berwajah monyet. Catch-nya cukup handal untuk mengimbangi pass-ku, dan dengan sedikit kata ancaman, aku membawanya ke lapangan American Football.

Juga, Ha-Ha bersaudara yang gemar berkelahi dengan gaya liarnya, aku rekrut setelahnya. Ketiganya memang agak menyulitkan, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menjadi tameng Devil Bats dengan jurus-jurus barbar sialan mereka.

Dan tank Komusubi yang selalu menguntit gendut sialan. Lalu idiot sialan yang ditemukan cebol sialan di Amerika. Dan juga si jidat mengkilap yang pintar tapi kemampuan olahraganya tidak bagus. Siapa namanya? Ah, iya, Yukimitsu. Plus, manajer sialan yang sepertinya selalu mengawasi cebol sialan itu dengan teliti, tapi paling gampang untuk kumanfaatkan sebagai manajer sialan yang serba guna (walaupun gila creampuff-nya merepotkan juga).

Kami semua merangkak dari dasar dan pernah kalah juga. Tapi semua taktikku sukses memuat mereka kewalahan dan bingung sendiri. Bahkan, aku berani menantang kaisar tertinggi dari Kansai dan merubuhkan bentengnya dengan taktik setanku.

.

Hiruma mendengus. Ia merasa puas, dapat bertanding dengan anak buahnya yang penuh semangat, dan juga bisa memenangkan semua pertandingan.

Dari sebuah tim kecil yang selalu diremehkan orang menjadi tim terhebat di seluruh negeri, ia merasa sudah puas berlaga dalam Devil Bats.

Dari seorang komandan setan yang selalu meng-handle semuanya sendiri menjadi seorang kapten yang mempercayai semua rekan timnya. Dalam hatinya ia senang mempunyai rekan tim yang semangatnya meluap-luap seperti itu.

Merah Devil Bats memang tidak pernah kalah, ya.

.

**2nd Gen. Kobayakawa Sena.**

Deimon Devil Bats.

Hmmm... bagaimana ya? Aku sendiri sangat menghargai tim ini. Tim yang semangatnya selalu membara, dan selalu bersemangat dengan slogan "Bunuh Mereka!", tim yang membesarkanku dari seorang pecundang menjadi pahlawan lapangan.

Tanpa Devil Bats, aku bukan apa-apa. Mungkin jika tidak ada Devil Bats, hari ini aku masih berangkat dan pulang sekolah dengan membawa banyak tas, sampai tak bisa melihat jalanan dengan jelas. Bahkan mungkin masih kejar-kejaran dengan Ha-Ha bersaudara.

Terima kasih semuanya.

Nggg... Juga untuk Hiruma-san, karena dialah aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Tapi... dia tidak merespon ucapan terima kasihku. Hahaha... aku memang masih lemah di luar field.

Juga teman-temanku, yang selalu menyupport-ku dengan caranya sendiri. Terima kasih banyak.

Hmmm... mau bilang apa lagi ya? Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akulah yang akan menjadi kapten Devil Bats dan menulis catatan ini.

Jadi intinya... terima kasih!

.

Sumpah, Sena malu setengah mati. Tapi ia memang benar-benar berterimakasih kepada semuanya dan bersyukur.

Berkat teman-temannya di Devil Bats, ia bisa menjadi pahlawan yang dielu-elukan namanya oleh orang lain. Dikenal sebagai Eyeshield 21 dan bukan Sena si pecundang.

Dan semangat Devil Bats akan selalu bergelora dan merasuk dalam darahnya.

Sena menatap seragam merahnya. 'Merah, lambang semangat...'

.

**3rd Gen. Chuubo.**

Deimon Devil Bats.

Aku sangat senang waktu masuk dalam tim ini! Satu tim dengan Kobayakawa-senpai, sang Eyeshield 21! Wow!

Orang-orang di sini semuanya bersemangat, dan pantang menyerah! Aku suka!

Aku suka warna seragam Devil Bats, seperti warna kesayanganku! Merah!

Ah, eh, ng, apa lagi ya?

Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya! Berkat kalian aku bisa menjadi kapten Devil Bats dan... aku bersyukur. Kepada para senpai, kepada teman-temanku... kepada semuanya!

Rupanya aku dapat berguna di sini.

Aduh, apalagi ya? Aku bingung.

Pokoknya, bersemangatlah Devil Bats!

.

Chuubo yang pemalu. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi terbakar semangat begini.

Tentu saja karena ini Deimon Devil Bats, bodoh!

Semangatnya sangat membara, merasukinya dengan liar.

.

Dan kini, seragam merah menyala itu tergeletak di bench latihan. Warnanya masih menyala, tidak pudar sedikitpun.

Kau tahu, kenapa Hiruma memilih warna merah sebagai seragamnya?

"Merah adalah lambang semangat. Selama ada Devil Bats, semangat itu tak akan pernah padam."

"Kekekekekeke!"

**-TAMAT-**

.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Selesai!

Hei semuanya, saya sudah selesai menyelesaikan fanfic-nya! Bertapa selama satu jam penuh di warnet yang super berisik ini!

Jadi mohon maaf semuanya, jikalau ceritanya ngalor-ngidul nyambung nggak karuan. Niatnya memang begini, bikin HiruSenaChuubo sebagai lakon utama, yang mewariskan dan yang diwariskan. Apalagi kalau bukan semangat Devil Bats. SUPEEEEEEEER! *lha? itu Franky (OP) bu...*

Maaf sekali lagi, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! Saya tahu cerita ini super OOC level akut! Nanti malam aku pasti diteror Hiruma... uwaaaa help me help me!

Sebenernya ide sudah muncul sejak lama, tapi karena pengembangannya nggak ada alias segitu aja, jadilah fic ancur ultra abal ini. Jadi nge-junk deh... hehehe. Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan saya.

Lagipula saya banyak keracunan baca One Piece yang dipinjem dari temen saya. Jadi kalo emang kelewat ancur, salahkan One Piece-nya *dieksekusi Odacchi*

Oh iya, berhubung keyboard di sini sangat alo, asti banyak misstypo-nya. Bantu saya untuk menemukan dan membetulkan, oke?

Pokoknya maaf! Dan jangan lupa REVIEEEEEEEW!

_Mitoia D. Lollipop_

P.S: Di bawah ini tombol review, tolong di-klik dan diisi komentar ya...

v

v

v


End file.
